


No Longer Distant (Laughing Jack/Chubby! Reader)

by Manzare



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles, Nudity, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzare/pseuds/Manzare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughing Jack kidnaps you, and starts to care for you. Slowly you realize you're in love, as you find out about his scary past..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I know the 'being-kidnapped-by-a-creepypasta' - thing is nothing new, but I really felt like writing something like that. I started to rewrite the story since the first chapters were horse shit! The details are still overall the same.  
> ~As you can probably guess, I do not own any of the characters that appear in this story.
> 
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> Ok, let's go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> -There is no self harm or suicide related content in this fic!  
> -You're character is a chubby female, nothing else is determined  
> -Not many creepypasta characters appear

'Hmmm... there she goes again,' a man thought to himself. He had been looking at a young woman for a while, knowing quite a lot about her. His nature up to this point had been cruel and scary, but looking at her, he just didn't feel it.   
She had came to her balcony to water the flowers. She had a brimmed hat on her head that she held with her other hand, since it was a little windy. She looked so adorable to him, he couldn't stop glaring. He was hiding in a bush nearby. He had been doing that a lot. Six months. Like a moth looking straight at a light bulb, approaching, burning with desire. She was like a light bulb. Or maybe more like a spark. Yes, a spark! In his cold, gray world.

The strange man, if you can call him man, was in the bush today plotting something new. 

\---

You put your hat on and went to the balcony with a watering can. You had some tulips planted in pots there, to make it feel more like home.

The girl moved here about six months ago. Her parents's home didn't feel like a home anymore, so she moved. In this current apartment she felt no different, though. Like a stranger staying at another person's home for way too long. Around three weeks ago she had finally finished unloading the boxes, not that it made the crappy and echoey apartment much better. You had a full time job at a grocery store nearby and things were going well there. A few friends had made their way into your life, and the job added structure to the day. Obviously not everything was great. She wouldn't say that she was insecure about her body, but it started to frustrate her that not all nice clothes and bras fit her. If they did, they looked horrible on her, or so she thought.  
In school I you were sometimes bullied. It was never that serious, but deep down, it hurt. It still does. Especially now that your breasts and hips had started to grow as she gained age.  
You sighed thinking about it again.

After the flowers were watered, she sat down on the chair that was on the balcony beside the flowerpots. In the corner of her eye she saw something black and white. You closed your eyes for a brief second and looked again. Nothing. As always, the human mind was playing tricks.

The young woman's thoughts turned to being chubby again. Suddenly she felt like crying. A single tear fell on her cheek as she quietly started to sob.

-

''Phew! That was close! For a second I thought she spotted me'', the man thought. Carefully he came a little closer to the balcony -which wasn't very up high.  
The man had been planning to make (Y/N) all his. This seemed like a perfect day to go to her. But... she was crying? 'Why's my puddin' crying?', he wondered as his brows furrowed. Her sadness made him feel gloomy. The poor girl's face was covered in her hands. The man swiftly jumped and grabbed the balcony to climb on it. All of this happened very silently, like he was a ghost. He came to stand behind (Y/N) without her noticing. "Why do I have to be this way?", she sobbed quietly.  
The man didn't understand. What has?  
'She's not happy here...', he thought. 'I must take her to make her happy'

\---

(Y/N) felt something sting her neck. "Ouch!", she squeaked and looked behind her placing a hand on the stinging spot. There was a tall male figure, black and white. He had a scary smile on his face. "W-Who are you?", you asked frightened, as you started feeling dizzy. The man said something, but you couldn't make out what it was.  
Everything turned blurry, then black.

''I'm Jack'', he said, but she had passed out before hearing the answer. 'Oh well, she's finally in my arms', he thought happily. Her soft form looked peaceful, just like he wanted. The man closed the door to her apartment and vanished, appearing at a different location. It was his humble spooky mansion in the woods. People would often show up during Halloween never to come back. That's why people thought it was haunted and he was generally in peace there. The teenagers were the worst. They would often film their visit, only for them to disappear. Jack loved returning the cameras near the city for police to find. The scary videos found their way to the internet and often stirred a lot of talk.  
\----

So here he was, in his house. (Y/N)'s room was right next to his. The man had planned her to live there, so the room was ready to be moved in. Jack took her in her room and set her on the bed. He moved a few strands of her beautiful (H/C) hair from her face. She was so gorgeous, her eyes, plump lips, soft hands, wide hips, everything! Jack couldn't wait for her awakening. 


	2. Fear not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't written anything for a long time. So it's about time!  
> Okie dokie, here we go.

"Ugh...", (Y/N) said. There was a bright ray of light shining on her face, waking her up. The light was coming through the window, since the time was already 12:30 PM. She shifted her body away from the light. "I wanna sleep", she mumbled. (Y/N) laid there for a moment before jerking up. Her head hurt right after. "Ouch!", she whimpered and held her head.  
"Where the hell am I?", (Y/N) asked herself, frightened. 

\--1 hour earlier--

'I should go get her stuff now', Laughing Jack thought whilst closing the door to (Y/N)'s new room. 'I wasn't supposed to get her to live with me until we were dating but I guess this will work out'  
He walked out of the building. He was used to teleporting but it took more power to teleport two people at once. For now he would just have to walk.  
While walking he was thinking about a lot of things. He was usually not very gentle, but when it came to you, there was no other way he would do stuff. He knew quite well that even though he thought he had done the right thing by taking you with him, the sudden change was going to upset you a little bit.  
Luckily for him, you weren't aggressive. You were more of the 'crying-type'. Getting you to feel better was going to be a whole lot easier. Or so he thought at least.

When Jack got to (Y/N)'s apartment, he started gathering the main stuff she used. He got a bag and opened it. He looked in your closet. 'Hmm', he thought. 'Since it's summer soon-', he looked at the clothes one by one, 'I'm going to take some dresses'  
That's mostly what he took from there. Of course he got a little flustered when he grabbed some undergarments and threw them in the bag, but tried not to look at them too much. 'My pumpkin's going to need those, and that's that', he thought and rubbed his eyes before moving on. He also grabbed one pair of shorts and a blouse. The latter just to make sure you weren't going to get too cold. 

Next Jack moved to the bathroom. There were way too many bottles to take, so he just smelled them and took the ones that were the nicest. One being a shampoo, thank god. There also was a box of tampons, he didn't know what they were for, so he left them there for now. 'Females have a lot of complicated products', he thought to himself and grabbed the last things. There wasn't too much food in the kitchen, so he just took the stuff from the fridge to prevent them from spoiling. 

He glanced at the balcony door, an opened it. The watering can was on the floor. He picked it up and placed it near the flowers. Jack took one of them, and smiled.

'I guess that's everything Princess is going to need for now', he thought before closing the bag and leaving the house, the flower in his hand.

\--The present--

(Y/N) looked around and placed her feet on the floor. She stood up slowly. In the room there were two windows, which were quite large. The bed was king sized, and it had light blue sheets. There were two sofas and a desk that had some office supplies on it. Oh, and a piece of paper. She walked to the desk, and picked up the paper. 

``Dear (Y/N),  
I'm sorry I'm not present at the moment, I'm out of the house to get your belongings.  
But, fear not, everything's alright.  
I'm back sooner than you think~  
Love, LJ``

You were a little shocked to say the least. What happened? Where were you? Who's LJ, and what did he want with you? You held the paper for a moment and placed it in your pocket. A tear fell on your cheeks, and you started sobbing. Just a moment ago you were just on your balcony, well, eh, sobbing, and now here you were. Somewhere that most definitely wasn't your balcony.  
You sat on the bed and tried to wipe off the tears, but they just wouldn't stop. 'Look how pathetic you are', you thought. 'The guy who kidnapped you probably did it so that he could humiliate you and then kill you'

Eventually the tears stopped and you just laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling. It was silent. Until- 

♬ "Up and down the City road, in and out the Eagle -  
That’s the way the money goes - Pop! goes the weasel~" ♬ 

You heard a familiar tune. It was very distant, you could barely hear it. You shot out of bed and went to look out the window. There was a funny looking man, in black and white, walking towards the front door. He was carrying your bag, so you were guessing it was 'LJ'.  
Suddenly panic hit you when you realized he was already opening the door. You were looking around for a place to hide. Hiding under the bed wouldn't be even trying. Tears were forming once again. 'What do I do, what do I do?', you thought to yourself, pulling your hair. 'What if I try to pretend I'm still sleeping- maybe he'll go away!', you thought and went to lay on the bed. You wiped off the tears and tried to look peaceful and breath steadily. It was harder than you thought, especially after crying a bit. 

The front door opened. Footsteps. Some other noise. Footsteps.

\--o--

Jack put the food in the fridge and walked to your room. He opened the door to your room, and looked at you for a moment. Then he noticed there was something in your pocket. You didn't remember to place the paper back on the desk. Jack put the bag on one of the sofas. After that he closed the door behind him, locking it. Of course he wasn't going to hurt you, but it was likely you would try something funny. 

You were panicking again, after you heard the door click. It was now locked. 'What is he going to do?', you almost whimpered. You heard him get closer. Soon you felt the mattress sink a little bit. You assumed he sat there. 

Jack took the piece of paper from your pocket. He didn't need to look at it for long to realize what it was. 'She's been up', he thought to himself. 'She shouldn't be sleepy anymore', Jack touched your shoulder, and you flinched. 'Yup, she's not'

"Puddin'?", he whispered.


	3. I think it's best you stay here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention a few things. I know it's quite popular to have all the creepypastas live in the same house; slender mansion. Some fics are quite good when it's that way, but I, for some reason, believe that creepypastas live in their own universes. And if not, they haven't all met each other. In this fanfiction I wanted to focus on your relationship with Jack, and on your coping with being your beautiful chubby self.  
> And I'm sorry if you were waiting for the other creepypastas to come and interact with Jack and you. 
> 
> What a long note, phew. Well, let's continue.

"Puddin'?", he whispered.  
You stiffened. The man smelled lightly of (your favorite flower). You decided to open your eyes. The man smiled at you.  
You didn't know what to do, or what to say, but you pulled yourself up to a sitting position. 

"Who are you?", you asked with a weak voice. "Oh~ I'm Laughing Jack", he said, "but please, call me Jack"  
His voice was something you'd never heard before. It was a little raspy, and deep. At the moment you couldn't figure out if it was terrifying or a little attractive. Probably both.

"W-where are we?", you decided to ask. "At my place, or, our place now that you're here", he answered sticking his hand out to stroke your cheek. You closed your eyes as if he was going to hit you. Jack noticed that, and his smile faded. 

"Do I get to go back, uhm.. home?", you said, now shuddering. 'Oh no', he thought. "Pumpkin, I think it's best you stay here", he whispered the last part. You shut your eyes even tighter and it looked like you were going to cry (A/N: again! sorry you cry quite a bit!). Jack hugged you, which made you start sobbing. "Do you want to be alone for a moment?", he asked as gently as he could. 

"Yes", you said without a second thought, still sobbing. He pecked your cheek and stood up. The quick kiss made you look at him, but he was already walking towards the door. "I'll come see you later", he said and looked at you.  
"Yeah, please just- just go", you stuttered and started wiping the tears away.

He smiled weakly and closed the door.

'I'm really not good at this' , Jack thought. 'She almost immediately started crying', 'I was prepared for that'

_Laughing Jack's POV_

I walked to the kitchen to fix (Y/N) some food. I couldn't think about anything else than her. Now that I think about it, I've never cried myself. Maybe it's because the way I am. Every time I've even touched a kid, which I've done many times (not sexually), they've stared crying. I just don't know how to do it I guess. I was so deep in thought that I accidentally burned her pancakes. "Oh shit!", I cursed. Grunting I threw them in the garbage and started to make a new batch (A/N: sorry, I didn't know if that's the right term for it). When the pancakes were finally ready, I poured some syrup and whipped cream on them.  
I put some bread in the toaster and waited for them to bounce back up. When they did, I put some butter and cheese on them. Only half an hour had passed since I left (Y/N)'s room.  
'Maybe it's okay if I go back already, this is "later" after all', I thought. 'Even though she didn't seem very happy when I visited her earlier'.  
'I'll try to cheer her up', I considered for a moment.

_Your POV_

Only about fifteen minutes had passed after that strange man had left the room, till I heard faintly him shouting 'Oh shit!'. I wonder what he's doing...  
There was pretty much nothing I could do myself. I had checked the windows, I couldn't open them. I checked the door, it wouldn't budge. I sat on one of the sofas and noticed my bag. 'He must've left it there when he came in', I thought.  
I opened the bag and started to look through things to see what he had grabbed. There were some shampoos, no conditioner though. 'Since he seemed to actually put effort into this, I could try and ask him if he wanted to bring some other stuff', I thought. 'Wait what am I thinking'  
I put the shampoo back in the bag. 'It's not like I'm going to stay here long enough to need conditioner or anything else'

I still kinda wanted to inspect the bag. It had some clothes in it. At least five or six dresses, and still only one pair of shorts and no regular pants? 'How odd'  
There were even a few underpants, and two bras. I felt my face get hot. 'I... wonder what he thought when he took these', I thought looking at them holding them in the air. 

Before I could put them down the door opened. The man was back with some food. First he looked at me, then at my bra I had in my hands. His face became light pink, while mine was probably looking more like a tomato. 

_Normal POV_

"Uh... um", (Y/N) stuttered. Laughing Jack quickly shook his head and came into the room (locking the door once again). "I see you're... looking through your stuff", he said and placed the tray (with all the food on it) on the table.  
"...Yeah", (Y/N) said putting the bra down slowly. Jack smiled briefly and gestured her to come eat. The girl looked at the food for a long time, then at her stomach. Jack noticed this and came to sit on the sofa with her. "You should really eat something", he said with a soft tone looking at her. (Y/N) was about to say something but Jack cut her off. "I made it myself", he said with puppy eyes. 

She was just about to stand up, when she looked at him suspiciously. "How do I know you haven't poisoned it?"

"You don't. But believe me, I made it just for you. I know you like pancakes (Y/N)", Jack said sternly. That was the first time you'd actually heard him say your real name. You hadn't heard him speak much anyway though. You looked at him for a moment, then stood up. You quietly went to sit on the chair next to the table, and started eating. And let me tell ya, the pancakes were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue this as soon as I can. I sure hope ya'll like pancakes. I actually don't like them myself :^)


	4. What just happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes you feel all kinds of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a long time! Well here's something for ya'll. If anybody even reads this fanfiction ;-; (It's really short, but it's something ;^;)

Everything felt unreal to you.   
A few days had already went by, just like that. He would bring you food, he would change your clothes, he would give you a goodnight's kiss.  
You kinda just felt nothing. Jack thought it was odd that you didn't say a word. You hadn't cried either.   
Jack thought that you would freak out more than you did, after the drug would totally wear off. But you never did. Even a person like him noticed that something had to be done. 

It was about eleven o'clock in the morning, or so you assumed because you had no clock in your room. You heard a knock on the door and the man came in. "Mornin' dear!", he said cheerfully. You just looked at him from your bed. It was not a glare, but a soft look in his way. Just enough to make him a little uncomfortable. "So hey, um - I've noticed that you've been a little down these few days...", 'oh, really? why would that be?', you thought sarcastically to yourself. "So I've decided to take you for a walk, to get you some fresh air! How does that sound?", he said and looked awfully hopeful. 

"I-I guess that would be nice", you answered with a weak voice. He hopped in your direction and clapped his hands together. "How wonderful!", he said, pecking your forehead. "Let's get you ready, shall we?", he asked, not waiting for an answer. He lifted you from your bed and you tried to cover your legs with the t-shirt he gave you (which was his), since you only had your underpants on besides it. He chuckled and opened the door with one hand holding onto you with the other. 

This was the first time he took you out of your room into his house. You had a small bathroom with a toilet and a sink in your room so you hadn't had a reason to go out you guessed. The hallway was pretty. There was a big window at the end of it, allowing light to get in. Jack held you close to him while he walked towards a door. When he opened it, it was clear that this was a bathroom as well. It was much larger than yours though. There was a huge bathtub with many bottles lying besides it. Some of them looked like they were yours. 

"I'll wash you!", he said happily, even though he looked quite flustered. You gasped and tried to get away from his grip. It was no use. You looked him in the eyes and had a 'don't you dare look'- look. He chuckled again. "Don't worry, I won't do anything weird. Even though you have a great body!", you turned bright red and looked down. It was the first time anyone had said that to you. It made you so happy. Even though the situation was as fucked up as it was, you truly kinda liked this man. He was looking after you so tenderly. That didn't mean he wasn't going to do anything bad to you, you thought, but you still trusted him on some level. 

"I guess I have no choice then", you said quietly. Jack was glad that you obeyed and sat you down on the edge of the bathtub while he went to close and lock the door. After that he came back to you. You were ready to take the shirt off, but he stopped you. "Let me do it", he murmured. Your face kept its red state. He slowly bent forward and placed his hands on your hips. He started unwrapping you from his big t-shirt carefully. You had to fight the urge to cover yourself because you knew he wouldn't approve. Once the shirt was off of you, he looked at your full breasts for a moment before moving on to your panties. At this point you couldn't fight anymore and covered your breasts. 

"Oh, dear, I've seen them many times, you don't have to cover yourself~", he said as the smirk was clear on his lips. He made you stand up so he could remove the last article of clothing. "That doesn't mean that it isn't embarrassing!", you snapped. He just smiled at you and lowered you panties. You had had enough. "I-I'll take it off myself...", you said and pushed him lightly. "Okay, okay. I got a little carried away there", he said and turned to the other direction. You sighed in relief and took them off. He went to put the water on and soon you stepped into the bathtub.   
In silence he washed your hair and started rubbing your back.

These few days you had been silent you had thought of one thing; why were you here, with him? He didn't seem like he was willing to hurt you but why would he take you then? You decided this was the time for you to ask him. "Uh... Jack?", you said. He slowed down his rubbing and said "What's on your mind, puddin'?"  
"Well, um... you see, I have been here for a while now and... I- what's my purpose here?", you asked hesitantly. He stopped the rubbing and grabbed you from behind. You squeaked. "I love you", he said with a serious tone. "I've watched you for so long... seeing you cry made me sad. I wanted to bring you happiness. I wanted to make you mine", he said the last part with a low tone right to your ear. It made you stutter. 

"I- I don't think I understand", you partially lied.   
"I will make you happy. I will do whatever it takes. As long as I can be with you", he said holding you tighter and sniffing your wet hair. You moaned a little bit when he started kissing your ear and your neck. "J-Jack...", you let put a gasp. Your voice brought him back to reality and he let go of you. You were a little confused and looked at him. "I'll wait for you downstairs, get some clothes when you're done", he said a little coldly and walked out. 

It left you feeling confused.

'What just happened?'


	5. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a walk, and maybe more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like months since I last updated this. Maybe half a year. I have no idea how many people read this or if anyone likes this, but I mean, why not. This or the next chapter might have smut in it, I hope people like it.

You walked into your room, naked and wet. Jack wasn't there, you didn't know where he was. 'How odd', you thought. You put on a dress, a white one that had pink flowers on it. The dress was a gift from your grandmother. Your hair was still wet. You noticed that Jack had grabbed your hairdryer. You went to dry your hair immediately.  
Soon you were done. Something felt funny today, how Jack acted.  
You walked out of your room into the hallway, and walked into what you assumed was the livingroom. There he was, laying on the sofa. You walked over to him. His eyes were closed and he looked a little uncomfortable. You didn't notice it, but he had a dying boner. "Uhm.. Jack?", you said. He jerked up.  
"(Y/N)", he said your name. His face was red. "You look cute, pumpkin", he quickly said and his face had the usual smirk again. You thanked him.  
"Uhm.. so what did you want to do?"  
"I was thinking maybe you would like to go uhm.. visit a circus with me", he said. His face was awfully serious when he said the last part.  
"A circus?", you repeated.  
"Yes"  
"..Right, okay"  
'What is he thinking? I can escape easily now! There are going to be people there, when he doesn't pay attention I can speak to someone and they'll help!', you thought.

Jack's clothes were funny. You had noticed that before but you never really looked at them. 'Black and white', you thought. 'I wonder if he made his clothes himself'  
You were walking through a forest with Jack. It was about 1 pm. Not a scary forest, but it was still kinda freaky, because it seemed like a plausible killing spot. Your hand was roped to Jack's so you wouldn't escape. "Jack, what do you do for a living?", you asked suddenly, looking at him while walking. Jack looked at you.  
"Me?", he asked as if he didn't hear you. You nodded. "I'm a caretaker. I uh.. look after children", he said and looked away. You looked shocked. "Really?", you asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Oh.. So why do you like me?"  
He looked in your direction again. "You're cute", he answered and smirked. You couldn't believe it.  
"..Are you kidding me?", you almost yelled. He stopped and looked at you. "You kidnapped me to keep me as a pet because I'm cute?!", you yelled at him.  
"Basically, yeah", he said. You were red with anger. You tried to nudge your hand hard but the rope didn't do anything. "What are you on about, pumpkin?", he said confused.  
''I can't believe this'', you said and looked away from him. 'I mean I guess this is better than her crying. I wonder if there's more where that attitude came from', Jack thought.  
''You know what? Let's go to the circus another time, I think you need time to cool off, sugar'', Jack said a little irritated but smirking.  
Your face dropped. "NO!'', you yelled.  
'This is such a great chance to escape! I can't lose it! And what if I made him mad', you thought.  
Jack was stunned by your sudden outburst. "No yeah, let's go back", he said smiling and grabbing you. ''No, no! Let's go to the circus I'll behave, please don't hurt me", you said.  
It was too late. You had teleported.

You were in your room, alone. Hours had passed. Jack had put you on your bed, and left without saying a word. You were just laying on your bed, thinking about escape.  
All the while Jack was grooming himself. He was ready. He could no longer fight his urges. He was going to test the waters.

You heard the door open. You shot up. ''Jack!'', you said. ''Don't hurt me, I'm going to behave'', you said. Jack was quiet. He shut the door and locked it. It was already a little dark in the room, but it didn't take you long to realize he only had boxers on.  
"Jack.. what are you doing..?", you said quietly and started to move back. He moved slowly towards you. ''(Y/N)..'', he said your name awfully sexually.  
He was now very close to you. The bed was right behind you, and he lightly pushed you onto it. 'This is it. He's going to rape and kill me', you thought. He came to lay on you and was close to your face. You were expecting him to hit you for some reason, so your eyes were tightly shut. You felt his lip on your cheek. You opened your eyes, and saw his face. He looked very flustered and red. His face was hard to describe, it was this kind of smile - determination face. A light smirk maybe. His hands were on your boobs. He struggled a little bit taking your bra off. ''Jack.. what-" You didn't get to finish. He kissed you while he finally got your bra open. With one swift movement he got your bra from under your dress. Now your full breasts were free. They were a little saggy, but hey, they were big. 'Beautiful', Jack thought. 'Jack.. please', you thought. You weren't sure what you wanted. For him to stop or continue? He touched your breasts in circular motion. Your nipples got hard and he started to play with them trough the dress. You didn't let moans out, you didn't want him to hear them. You could feel his bulge, and it kinda turned you on. ''Jack'', you gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry to end it there! If I get at least three comments I'll probably continue. Does anyone want more? :D


	6. Jack can't control himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steamy action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut and vulgar language. :-)

(Y/N) was laying in bed.

''What just happened??'', she thought to herself.

*an hour ago* 

''Jack'', you gasped. Jack was far too busy fondling your breasts to pay any attention to your moans. You started to feel the urge to touch him. You reached for his crotch, and he flinched a little when you started feeling his bulge with your soft fingertips. You started lowering his black boxers while he started lifting your dress up.

Your face turned red like a tomato. Finally Jack caught a glimpse of your flustered face. You looked so cute in his eyes. His boxers were now halfway down. He backed off a little and took boxers down. You closed your eyes tightly. You didn't want to see his naked crotch area! A smile crept onto his lips. He pushed you into a laying position and he crawled on top of you. Only your soaking wet panties were left. He lifted your arms above your head with one hand, while the other started lowering itself towards your core. You could do nothing but finally open your eyes, just to meet Jack's. 

Talking felt awkward, so you tried to stay quiet. Jack's hand reached it's destination. His fingers started to caress you trough the fabric. Your eyes closed again and moans left your lips like a waterfall. His cock was pressing against you. You tried to move your hands but you couldn't. Jack kissed you again, and after that went for your neck. His soft lips and tongue felt good against your skin, not as good as what he was doing down there, though.

He moved your panties aside and got to touch your pussy directly. It felt so good. Suddenly he stopped.

''Jack?'', you let his name out without thinking.

''Hehe.. don't worry. I'm not done yet, princess'', he said.

You were embarrassed and confused. He lifted your full legs and hips just slightly, and got your panties off completely. He didn't start touching you however, but went for his cock. He stroked a few times and just then started to fondle your pussy with it. Before you got the chance to moan he started french kissing you.   
His cock suddenly started to sink into your pussy, making you moan like crazy into his mouth. Finally he let go of his cock that was now on it's way deep into you. You felt it sinking inside and started to feel full. Jack started to go out again, then back in. 

His now free hand caressed your side, then it wandered onto your clit. ''Ahh.. god, Jack'', you let out. 

You lifted your legs onto his back, which gave him easier entrance to your pussy. He went deeper now. He started grunting, and went faster. ''I'm cumming, pumpkin'', he said.

You felt a warm liquid pouring into you, while Jack was still grinding inside. He stopped very deep, letting the last drops of his semen inside.

Jack had left just a while ago, leaving you to adjust yourself for supper.


	7. Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your lovemaking has made you sore and vulnerable. A new being will make his way into Jack's house.. who and what is it, and what does it want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so busy and I've been having so many relationship problems myself that it's been hard to update, but here I am once again.  
> Well, I am having a writer's block for the longest time so I've decided to spice the story with an additional creepypasta character. Even though I earlier didn't intend ever doing that with this fic. Oh well!

''His living room is amazing..'', you thought as you sat down on the couch. You didn't know where Jack went, but he was completely nowhere to be found. At least nowhere where you could go look. After your encounter with him last night you were tired but yet stunned. You couldn't think and relax without blushing and remembering it. It has been a long time since you last did anything like that, so it was unexpected in a way.  
After waking and dressing up you saw another note on your desk. 

''I'll be gone for awhile. I'll let you wander around, there's a lot to discover! There's some food in the fridge if you get hungry~ to my little pumpkin, from Jack''

That's what it said. He meant 'wander around in the house and find cute gifts and your favorite belongings' with it. Going outside wasn't mentioned, and well, the doors and windows couldn't be opened. So you didn't try too much to break out after trying a few of them. Not that there were lot's of windows in the first floor anyway, pretty much only the kitchen had them. It was a huge kitchen, with one wall being almost only windows. One of the windows was also a door, so if it could be opened it would've lead to a lounge of some kind. After the lounge you could only see woods. Not a dark forest at this hour, however a little creepy.  
The kitchen creeped you out a tiny bit because of the large windows, so you didn't really hang out there. When you thought about it, you actually thought that the upstairs creeped you out as well. The long corridor that had many doors to rooms you hadn't seen before, as well as the bathroom and your room. There was a window at the end of the hallway. It let in light. You didn't go near that window though, it made you uncomfortable for some reason. After grabbing some snacks from the kitchen you walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa. 

He had a tv. It wasn't all glorious and huge, like yours. It was pretty dusty, and so was the remote. You dropped the snacks and the gifts you had found to the coffee table. One of the gifts was in your room, one was in the kitchen and two (of which one was your favorite necklace) were inside a cabinet in the living room. All of them were these little boxes with a neat ribbon on them. The wrapping paper was black and white, and all of them had a tiny note written on them. The one in your room was actually next to the note that informed him being gone, so the gift's note just said ''you found the first''. Grabbing the remote you tried to open the tv. You wanted to listen to the sounds of the tv while you opened the gifts, it gave you a sense of security or cozyness.

To your disappointment the remote didn't work. You walked up to the tv and tried to search for some kind of button that would open the tv, but you couldn't find that either. ''Should I go looking for some batteries?'', you thought aloud. You thought about it for a moment. You decided that the house was too creepy to go look around more, and you couldn't wait to see what the gifts contained. ''Maybe in a bit'', you said and went sitting on the sofa again. The tv could wait, you wanted to see what the gifts were. You started with the one from your room. You started opening it, not knowing what to expect. Soon the wrapping paper was gone, and you opened the tiny box. 

You gasped and were delighted to see your favorite sweets. They were ones you couldn't get where you're from, so if you ever got to eat them, it was rarely. ''This is honestly so nice'', you said. You couldn't do anything else than eat a few, until placing the box away. You opened the next one, which was a bit bigger, and it had this adorable dress in it. It was pure white and had a lacy hem. You did look at the size for a moment, but shrugged it off.  
You were going to wear it as soon as you opened the last one. The last one got you blushing. It was condoms. On top of all, ones that tasted like strawberries according to the packaging.

It made you fall deep in thought. You remembered what happened last night. You still didn't believe it happened. You felt quite sore, it was made apparent by the sitting position you were in. Finally you snapped out of it, and stood up. It was time to look for batteries!

\---

''Where is Laughing Jack?''  
''He hasn't been doing his job, that lazy ass''. I was walking to Jack's house talking to myself. Autumn was on it's way. The air wasn't too cold but some leaves had already fallen and were now crunching under my feet.  
Jack hasn't been doing his job recently. I was picked to confront him, not sure why me, haha. I knew Jack quite well, not him very personally but what he does. His obsession with children wasn't new to any of us. That's why Sally stayed away from him most of the time. Not that Laughing Jack was interested in inhuman children like her anyway. Most of us were familiar with each other in one way or another, if only by name. I for example have never met Jane the Killer in my life. I've only heard of her, not from Jeff though. I'm not on good terms with him.

Since none of us hardly ever saw each other it was rare among us to have a tie like me and Jack. We just got along thus our areas were relatively close to each other.  
''Ugh I really hope he's home. Well, I'll just crash in and wait until he is if he happens to be out. He's probably home though, since he's been lazy'', I said to myself.  
The night was falling, it was six o'clock now. Not long 'till Jack's house.

\---

You found your courage to go upstairs. You did find some batteries earlier. Not too long ago you were watching the tv. Nothing was really on, but it made you so comfortable to be able to watch some ol' tv after all this time. It was getting a bit dark, and you decided to go look around more and turn some lights on before you would get too mortified to move around in the darkened house.  
The upstairs hallway was a bit creepy but you could probably manage it. On the right side of the hallway there were four doors, the second one from the stairs being your room. The left side only had three doors. The first one was the bathroom. All other rooms were a mystery.  
''One has to be Jack's room though, right?'', you mumbled to yourself. At that moment you realized that you kinda missed him. You were so used to seeing him everyday now that it felt weird being without him. Miraculously you started to grow fond of him, despite the incredibly short and bizarre time you had known him.

You turned the lights on, and decided to try some doors for fun. The one next to your door, the first from the stairs didn't open. You didn't try to open it after a few tries. It wasn't worth it, you thought.

Your door you didn't bother to open since you already knew what was inside it. The tried the next door, and it opened. It was pretty dark despite the light coming from the hallway. You felt brave and reached your hand into the room and started feeling the wall for a light switch. You couldn't find one, and looking into the dark room was starting to feel freaky, so you just ended up closing the door quickly. The last door was very close to the window. You hated it, it was so large and it showed the woods very clearly. You walked to it and for a second you thought you saw a figure outside next to a tree that was maybe 10 meters (32 feet) away from the house. You looked again and it was gone. You didn't want to get creeped out more so you opened the door with a force that threw you in. Instead of crashing on a floor, you flew onto some kind of stairs.  
Soon you realized that the door was leading to stairs that were hidden by the door for some reason. It wasn't dark in there, there was a small light at the top of the stairs as well as another door.  
This place was definitely creepy and suspicious, but it was better than the corridor behind you so you stood up and started walking up the stairs. The second door also opened, and it had a well lit room behind it. 

''This is Jack's room!'', you realized. It was all black and white and had pretty decent furniture. He clearly had a theme for the black and white stuff he owned.

The room reminded a lot of your room, but it didn't have a sofa and a separate bathroom in it. Your room was clearly for almost living in it full time, when his room looked quite more normal. The bed was even bigger than king sized, probably because of his incredible hight. You walked to the drawer. It had a box on it, and you decided to open it. It had pictures of children in it. It also had some tiny toys and other kid related stuff.

The box made you shiver. It was creepy and weird. You didn't even know what to think. Does he know these children? Are they related to him? Has he hurt them in any way? Why does he have this stuff in the first place?  
All of these questions were running through your mind. ''He probably has an explanation'', you said to yourself and started backing away from the pictures. You just wanted to know what was going on and hug him really tight. You heard a thud. ''Jack!'', you thought. ''Jack!!'', you yelled kind of happily and started running back down.

\---

Finally the house was there! It had lights on, so I was guessing Jack was there. I saw the lights turn on upstairs, and looked to the window. Jack would see me if he was heading to his room. I waited for a moment to see someone walk to the window. I very quickly realized it wasn't Jack and bolted behind a tree. I looked again and saw a girl. She was chubby, and had nice (length of hair) (color of hair) hair. I didn't see much else. ''Who the hell is that?'', I mumbled. ''Is Jack alright? Where is he? Why is someone in his house?''

I definitely had to go and do something about this woman. I ran to the front door after I couldn't see her in the window anymore. She probably went into Jack's room, which made me wonder even more. I waited for a moment and then tried to open the door. It was locked of course. I didn't want to break the door, since I didn't want Jack to rage at me. I went to lounge next, and managed to pick the lock to the kitchen. I went in and the door made a sound. A few seconds later I heard someone yell ''Jack''.

I started running to the stairs and then up them. The second I was up I saw the girl. She was very cute, she had a cute white lacy dress on her as well. She looked at me with a terrified face, of course. She tried to run back up into Jack's room, but I caught her before she got to.

\---

You ran down back to the corridor, only to see a man by the stairs. He didn't look much older than you. He was a bit taller and had a worn hoodie and some jeans on. You couldn't see his face, since he had a blue mask on that had black holes through which he probably saw you. You were scared as hell, and tried to run away to Jack's room. He caught you, and pulled you to him. He pushed you on the floor and went on top of you with him holding your hands above your head and with his other hand he had a knife on your throat. Tears were starting to form in your eyes. 

''Who are you and what are you doing here?'', the man yelled inches from your face. You started crying. It felt almost as if he loosened his grip for a moment until going back to holding you tight.  
''I-I'm (Y/N).. I'm Jack's-'', you tried to say until he interrupted you. ''Jack's what?! You're not under the age of 10.. You're not supposed to be here! Where is Jack! Answer me!'', he yelled. You couldn't get a word from your throat. You only sobbed. He held you tighter, and you were in silence for a moment. He loosened his grip, but this time he stayed that way. He moved the knife farther away from your throat. ''Hey, don't cry alright? Just tell me where he is'', he said in a calm voice.

''Oh god she is cute.. it's hard to watch her cry'', he thought to himself.

''I- I have no idea where he went.. he didn't tell me'', you told him.

''Why would he tell you anyway? Why are you here? Did you hurt Jack?'', the man said.

''No.. I haven't hurt him, I- I'm'', you didn't know what to say. What were you to Jack? You had to say something. '"I'm his girlfriend'', you ended up telling him.

The man gasped. ''E-excuse me?'', he stuttered. ''This woman? His girlfriend? Where the hell did he suddenly get a cute girl like this'', he thought.

You stayed silent. ''Well, I am called Eyeless Jack'', the man said. ''So now you've got two Jacks on you, sugar''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaa how do you feel after reading that, huh? :D 
> 
> But for real writing this was so much fun. When I was almost done I deleted everything by accident ;-; It was so discouraging!! Leave your thoughts and ideas in the comments! I respond to and read every single one of them.


	8. In trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) I have no idea if anyone even reads this anymore but I wanted to continue anyways! Sorry for the wait, I have no excuses this time other than I'm lazy :D  
> As a side note, I'm going to refer to Eyeless Jack as E sometimes since that helps my writing process quite a bit. Also helps to differentiate the two Jacks.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

''Please don't kill me'', you said fearfully. 

Eyeless Jack looked in your direction, holding his chin. At least you thought he looked at you, since you couldn't really see his eyes behind the mask. Jack had tied you up and dragged you behind him to the sofa downstairs. The sofa was right in front of the door, so if LJ decided to show up, he would see you both right away. He walked round and round clearly thinking and waiting, never answering your pleas. 

Finally he talked; ''So.. when is he coming back?'', refering to LJ or Laughing Jack. 

''I don't know, he didn't tell me'', you answered.

He continued to walk around while thoughts ran through your head. What is he going to do? Will he hurt Jack or me? What were those things I found in his bedroom?  
The past couple of weeks had been odd for sure, but you had grown accustomed to living here. This was a new dangerous situation, which could end badly.

This man didn't seem too frightening. He asked questions and didn't really hurt you, so you decided to be brave. 

''Who are you to Jack?''

He lifted up his gaze and looked at you. He walked a few steps closer to you.

''I'm a... colleague'', he paused ''and a friend I guess''

Now you felt more at ease. He did have a knife and if he decided to swing at you, it would be your end. But since L had been so kind to you ever since he took you, this person as his friend couldn't be as bad, right? Unless he was lying...  
He went into the kitchen to get some snacks and sat next to you. You tried not to move or provoke him in any way.

''Uhm.. so what are we waiting for?'', you asked quietly. 

''Jack of course'', he said and continued munching, picking up a magazine from the coffee table. ''I have to confront him about his absence at.. work. And of course if you aren't what you claim to be, you'll meet your end''

You gulped. Well, Jack will defend me when he comes home. I hope that happens fast.

''You know.. if he doesn't want you..'', he paused again. You avoided looking at him. ''I could take you. You are a pretty girl after all''. 

''Even though I am stunning as hell, I hardly ever get any girls'', he said and laughed a bit. You could hear him smirking behind his mask. You got pale. He continued to talk about girls but you didn't listen, you were creeped out and wanted for Jack to come home. 

Suddenly, Jack grabbed you and made you face him. 

''Are you listening, missy? Because I can make you..'', He pulled up his mask slightly uncovering his lips and was leaning closer. Just as his lips were going to touch yours, Laughing Jack opened the door.

L looked at you, then Jack. He noticed the ropes and then Jack's lips approaching yours. He stood frozen with anger rising in his eyes. Eyeless Jack completely took his mask off, (uncovering his pretty good looking face) smirked at L and kissed you.

\---

''You didn't have to hit me..'', E said holding his now broken nose. He was on the ground after Jack had thrown him away from you and hit him in the face. L was untying you and hugged you.

''Are you alright, (Y/N)?'', L asked you.

''Yeah, I'm alright. Just scared shitless by this maniac over here'', you said and looked at E. Laughing Jack looked at him angrily but decided to let him be for now. 

''Jack, what were you thinking?'', L shouted at E after a while.

''I don't know.. I wanted to give you a lesson since you've been gone so long..'', he responded in a chill matter. Laughing Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes.

''Alright.. I suppose everyone has questions right now'', L said.

''Definitely'', said E. You didn't have many questions at all, only ones you could voice to him in private.

''So I guess this IS your girlfriend?'', E asked and pointed at you. Jack looked a little confused and said ''Uhhh.... yeeaaah?'', in a way that seemed like he was realizing it himself just now. You hadn't been on dates or called each other boyfriend or girlfriend, maybe because there was no one to say that to. But your relationship was kind of complicated after all. 

''Okay'', E responded. ''Sorry for kissing her, I couldn't help it''

L didn't respond to that.

''Where have you been?'', you asked. ''That's what I've been thinking as well. Why are you so left behind with work??'', E asked.

It's not what you meant but at least you'd get to hear about this ''work'' that E has been talking about. 

''Yeah what is that WORK you do anyway?'', you asked a little too confidently.

Suddenly L went all quiet and serious. ''I'm going to have to ask you to go to your room'', he said.

''What?'', you responded.

''NOW.'', he said loudly.

You looked at him and went quiet as well. You nodded and looked at E for a moment before turning around and climbing the steps to go upstairs. You went into your room and heard the lock shutting.

\---

''So what are you going to tell him?'', asked E. ''Because you are a part of the contract, and you haven't killed anyone for the longest time. You're one of the only ones to target children as well, one of our most needed kills''

L was quiet.

''You know, I've been thinking of quitting'', he said. E put his mask back on.

''I know you are coo coo but now you're really sounding nuts'', E responded ''You know you can't''

''Yeah, but I haven't gotten the thought out of my head. Seeing (Y/N) and falling for her made me feel something'', L said.

''Hehe.. seeing her definitely made me feel something. In my pants'', E said laughing. Jack punched his arm. ''Ouch! I was kidding..''

''But for real though, I don't know what that's about. Have you like, felt remorse?'', E said and rubbed his sore arm.

''Uhm.. not for my previous victims, no. Today I actually was looking for new kills, but.. I just couldn't do it'', Laughing Jack said, in a hopeless way.

''Well does she know? I saw her snooping around your room and she might've seen something'', E said.

Jack's blood ran cold. He hadn't told you yet, and didn't think he ever would. If he was going to quit there wasn't at least going to be new victims and secrets. That didn't seem like a realistic option. And if Slender found out, (Y/N) would be dead too.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this was a bit short but I ran out of time today. Hope it still was good enough! Hope you guys don't mind a tiny bit of love triangle.   
> In the next chapter Eyeless Jack (or E) will be moving in with you.. but I won't tell more ;)
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


	9. The tale of two Jacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're trying to figure out what's going on, until Eyeless Jack tells you what has been going on..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I'm trying to update more, though I'm not promising anything. 
> 
> \- Nicknames for Laughing Jack are LJ and L. If I say Jack, Laughing Jack is usually who I'm referring to.  
> \- Nicknames for Eyeless Jack: E (maybe others)  
> Every one probably knows this, but I'll still make it clear; (Y/N) means 'your name' so just insert your name in that spot while reading! Also, I don't own any characters that appear in this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

''Good morning (Y/N)!'', said Laughing Jack while you were walking down the stairs in your awkardly short dress (this is one you only used for sleeping, so not a fancy dress). You looked tired, because you indeed were. You slept quite restlessly. The night before had been a hazard, Eyeless Jack barging in and all that. After being thrown into your room you didn't hear anything from them, and your door's lock remained shut.  
That's until this morning, when your door was wide open and curtains opened, letting the sunshine into your room.

''You woke up early, I didn't get to bring your breakfast into bed'', said L while cooking eggs. He seemed odd, since he acted like he forgot about last night. Now he was exitedly preparing your breakfast. He had surprisingly chill clothes on, still fitting his black and white aesthetic of course. A white loose t-shirt and black sweatpants. He was a slim and tall guy, so he looked really hot like that. His long black hair was tied up. You walked into the kitchen just to see Eyeless Jack also sitting there, reading a newspaper. You thought he left since he had stayed quiet. You stood there for a moment and then said ''Uh.. Good morning'', trying not to sound rude but still you did. E wasn't stupid, he knew that he wasn't welcome, and he wasn't the one you were saying good morning to.

Before Jack even got to say anything; ''Good morning dear, how was sleep?''  
That was E being snarky. You looked at him annoyed and quiet.

''Okay, L, I'm going to be frank. Why is he still here?'', you asked Laughing Jack. E wasn't bothered and seemed to be smirking even with his mask on.

''You see Pumpkin'', E giggled at the nickname. Jack sighed and slapped his arm again. ''Ouch..''

''He's going to live here now'', Jack finished. Your jaw dropped. ''What? Why!'', you asked very confused.

''He's my friend, and we also share work now. With him here helping, I won't get in trouble for my..behavior'', he explained.

''I don't understand.. what behavior are you talking about? Being with me?'', you asked a little sad now.

''Well.. that too. But work mostly. I know he can be a handful but his really helping'', L said and approached you. He layed his hand on your squishy belly and then hugged you.

''I'm doing part of his work and also trying to do my own as well, so that our boss won't start to get mad and come investigate here..'', E explained.

You nodded and let go of Jack. You were confused and had a lot of questions. 

''Who is your boss and what would happen if he found me?''

Jack was deep in thought. You could see worry in his eyes, but determination too. Jack looked at E, and he looked back for a moment. E turned away and nodded. You felt that the air was dense, and you knew there was something important coming soon.

''I think you have realized by now that I'm not human. Just by looking at me for sure, but my abilities too'', L said. You nodded and said ''Yeah''.

''So you see, our boss isn't human either, nor most of the other employees'', Jack continued, ''and you, (Y/N), are a human''

It hit you like a brick. They would kill you, wouldn't they? Are the other employees dangerous? More and more questions rose up each day, not many answered. Until now you had been living quite peacefully with Laughing Jack. He had been kind and caring even though he kidnapped you.  
Of course the start of the relationship wasn't only rocky, it was unusual and a way no relationship should start, that's at least what you thought before. But you couldn't help but like Jack, who thought you were so beautiful even though you, or anyone else hardly did. You did have a lot going on here, and started to enjoy your life.  
Now things would have to change.

''It's not exactly against the rules, but.. everyone in the community looks down upon our relationships with humans. Many have gotten into deep trouble for it, not forgetting to mention the fate of the human partner..'', said Jack as nicely as he could, even though it couldn't be sugar coated.

''Haha.. remember that one time Jeff was-'', Jack cut E off. ''Not now, Jack'', L said.

Now that you started to realize things, Eyeless Jack didn't seem as bad. Even though he was touchy and sometimes inappropriate he at least wasn't here to chop you into pieces. Even though you didn't know it, E was quite close to Slenderman, the man who protected all his creatures and killer ''colleagues''. Jack could be very cold and murderous, especially on missions, and when he got very upset. However, he had retained some of his old human self, and was a young adult. He still partied and had one night stands, and joked around. The only thing making him different from humans was that he was a proxy.  
He didn't really need alcohol or even food, but keeping those manners kept him going and sane in a sense. On his free time he didn't really kill anyone at all. Though he wasn't a proper part of the society like hardly anyone from the bunch, he was one of the gems. Deep down, he wanted to feel loved and cared about, just like before his life changed.

Jeff, however, was a different case. He had grown from a preteen to his mid twenties, and was murderous as ever. He was more charming but still looked creepy with his eyes and hair. The only people he wouldn't kill were the girls he slept with, since he had convinced himself that sex partners deserve respect. No one stopped him, since he did kill a lot and didn't attach himself to anyone. Many thought his past wasn't as insane as their own, and there where many who were probably right. Jeff still was messed up and the past didn't matter anymore. He would kill every time the sun would set. He had an obsession with Jane, another person under the Slender community.  
Though an obsession, not necessarily a romantic one. The both of them were in a love hate relationship, and weren't ever seen around Slender at the same time. Many in the community heard rumors of them being together, but not much pointed in that direction. Slender knew most about the situation, but kept it to himself, just like many other things. Either way, Jeff was not a person to be reckoned with, EVER.

''Eyeless Jack will stay as long as he has to, and we'll see how things develop'', L said. ''Today I'll have to get more food and other things, so is there anything you'd like to request from the store?''

You and E told him what you needed and he got ready. ''I've talked things over with Jack, he won't attack you or anything'', he said. ''I'll probably be gone for the whole day, so you'll have time to discuss and get to know each other while I'm gone''

You nodded and smiled to him. He looked at your face. She's too adorable, he thought, and gave you a quick kiss before opening the door. ''And Jack'', L said, making E to concentrate on him, ''if you do anything, I'll know'', he said in a serious manner before closing the door behind him.

''How does he go to the store anyway? Doesn't he freak anyone out?'', you asked E. 

''He uses tiny bits of his powers to cover up some parts of him, like his nose and some elongated features'', E explained ''I guess he just looks like and average adult to others, just quite tall''

''That might be the reason he buys so much food at the same time, so he wouldn't have to use his powers too often for that'', you concluded.

''I guess so, even though those things don't take so much power. Not many of us have powers like that, but the ones that do, say that shape-shifting is one of the easiest things you can do'', E responded. ''I actually had a conversation about this with L one time, he said that teleporting takes powers because you have to change the reality in a way, like moving matter at really high speeds. It gets too hard to explain so I'll leave it at that. However, when you shape-shift you just create an illusion over something that's already there'', he concluded.

''Wow, I hadn't thought of it'', you said. You were genuinely interested in these people, since you were new to all of these powers and creatures. 

\---

You two actually started having great conversations and got to know each other. You liked hanging out with him, and he told so many things about him and Laughing Jack. Hours went by, until one question flew into your mind. You were sitting on the sofa, and had the tv on but the volume very low.

''E, I want to tell you something'', you said in a serious manner.

''Sheesh, don't tell me you like me alredy, take me on a date first!'', he said jokingly. You lightly punched his arms, like friends do, and laughed.

''Stop it, that wasn't what I was going to say'', you said and smiled. He stopped and was listening now.

''Yesterday, before you surprised me'', you started. ''Sorry about that'', Jack said. ''It's alright. Uhm, I was exploring the house that day. I just looked around since it was the first time I had the opportunity to do so.'' Jack nodded to signal for you that he was listening and for you to continue.

''I stumbled upon Jack's room. I went in there, I know I shouldn't have but.. I found something that shocked me''

''Okay'', Jack said calmly, ''what was it, (Y/N)?''

You hesitated for a moment. What would happen if you told him? It was too late now though, so there was no use in panicking at this point.

''I found a box filled with these objects.. pictures of children, toys..'', you told him.

''They weren't like suspicious photos or scary in themselves but.. it was just very odd and I didn't know what it meant'', you said.

Jack knew exactly what box you were talking about, and he had expected that you had found it. But the problem was, he couldn't think of anything to say. How could he explain something like this? Would L be ready for you to know the truth?

E's morals were messed up. He knew you deserved to know what was going on, and he wasn't a person to lie either. That is precisely the reason he didn't return to Slenderman, he couldn't lie to him and tell him a bullshit reason for why Laughing Jack had no recent kills. He wanted to protect everyone. 

You needed to learn the truth.

''Laughing Jack kills children'', E told you quite boldly. You couldn't process what was just said. You couldn't say anything.

''Before you freak out, he hasn't been able to do it ever since you've been here, he told me that himself last night'', E added in hopes of calming you.

''I... why? How many?'', you stuttered. You couldn't think. 

''No one knows.. he's one of the oldest of us. It might be in the thousands, it's hard to estimate'', he said truthfully.

You were quiet. Tears started to drip down your cheeks. These news weren't the hardest to imagine, but you really hoped it wouldn't have been true. You held your hands on your eyes, since you've never been comfortable with other people seeing you crying. Jack gently wrapped his other arm around you.

''I uh.. I can't cry with you, but.. I know it feels bad'', he said.

You barely got it out of you, but you said ''You've killed too, right?''

He couldn't look at you. You were right, and he would not start denying it. But out of nowhere he felt guilt. For the first time ever since the change, he felt guilt. The feeling of someone being disappointed and sad because of him, and it wasn't a feeling he missed. He knew you were a good person, an honorable part of the society, unlike himself. Just a sweet girl in danger and confused. He couldn't take it.

''I have'', he answered. ''And I probably will again''

You didn't stop sobbing.

''But you see, Jack is not himself. Everyone in our community has killed, and it's our job. It's what keeps us alive'', he explained. ''But he has stopped, that's why I'm here''

Your sobbing started to ease a bit.

''I'm not expecting you to trust me or anyone else like me'', E said. ''What I do ask is that you give L a chance. He really cares about you''

''Are you sure?'', you asked hopefully. Your eyes and face were quite red.

''Yes'', he said and smiled slightly. ''Aaand - if it doesn't work out I'm always here'', he laughed and smirked. You rubbed your eyes, laughed and attacked him. You started play fighting, and even though you were heavier than him, he out powered you and he got on top of you. He held your hands against the floor on top of your head.

Immediately you blushed and told him to snap out of it.

''Now that I get to see you like that again.. under me.. I can't control myself'', he said, and removed his mask. He had a handsome face, you could admit that. Seeing him have an intense look in his eyes and sex craved expression overall, you felt like he was serious this time.

''You're kidding, right?'', you asked him nervously still furiously blushing.

''I don't think so'', he said and kissed you. ''How was that?''

You couldn't say anything. You were blushing so hard, and just frozen.

BAM. 

''DIDN'T I TELL YOU I'D KNOW IF YOU DID SOMETHING?'', you both heard Laughing Jack's voice right from beside you at the door. He still had his illusion on and he looked like a fine young adult with his previous clothes on still. He had gone with a slight alternative style black hair and a piercing in his nose.

\---

The rest of the night everything returned to normal with you talking together, eating and just having fun. You went to bed first and had almost forgotten about everything already before you fell asleep.

Downstairs the two Jacks were still awake, both drinking some beer.

''You told her, didn't you'', Laughing Jack said quite seriously.

''I did'', he said. ''I know it doesn't sound convincing but I climbed on top of her to take her mind off of it, and I knew you'd come as well''

''I guess that makes sense'', L said, ''you do care after all''

Hearing that from his friend cheered E up.

''But I'm not going to deny I enjoyed it'', Eyeless Jack added.

They both laughed but L punched Eyeless Jack in the hand again. They continued talking for a while, and it had already gotten dark outside.

''It's getting late'', E said, ''you know what time it is now''

Jack looked at him for a moment, and nodded. ''I'll stay and clean this place up a bit, and I'll go to sleep. Come back when you're ready''

E stood up and walked for the door.

''Oh and E'', Jack said, ''thank you''

E stopped, and nodded. He placed his mask on before heading out into the dark cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I tried to make it long this time. It took a few hours and I still end up with short chapters ;-;  
> Well, hope you enjoyed, I'll continue whenever I can. The plot will only thicken >:)


	10. The monster within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughing Jack takes you to a carnival, finally showing troubling signs of going back..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, but I will continue later! Hope you enjoy ;)

It had been a few days since Eyless Jack had moved in. He slept in a tiny room with a matress touching both sides of the wall.  
There was a window with a huge window pane, making him able to sit there and watch the night. The room had been some kind of closet before, now housing E. 

The days had been quiet, E had barely talked to you or Jack, keeping himself in his tiny room. Neither of you had any idea of what he did in there to pass the time, though Jack did note that E had a habit of reading to unwind. He liked historical novels, and even had some classic love stories. 

Laughing Jack felt dull. He liked almost everything about (Y/N), and was very happy with her as his companion. But he had been shutting out a part of himself that he felt was now waking up. Love didn't cure him of his true nature, a monster, a murderer. Killing even made him more lustful. He hadn't been craving sex like he used to.

Now he knew it was time to kill again, and show it to (Y/N).

\---

It was getting really dark as the winter was looming over the forest, bringing snow with it. The woods were eerie all the same.  
You had been watching some tv when Jack came in to the room. He looked different, not as soft as usual. His eyes looked like cloudy glass. 

"(Y/N)", he said your name. You looked at him.  
"What is it?", you answered.  
He was silent for a moment, before stepping closer.  
"I need to show you something tonight", he said in a sad manner.  
You nodded and rose up. He took your hand and yanked you closer. You were caught by surprise when he looked at you with dead eyes, his gaze was scary and filled with darkness. 

You were frightened now, thinking about shouting for E to come help. You both vanished from the room, teleporting to a different location.  
The sensation was weird and you didn't like it.You felt really heavy, not because of your size, but something else. The surroundings didn't feel real. You were looking around feeling like a cloud was consuming you, still letting you see. Bright, different colored lights were dancing on the skies, coming from a carnival nearby. Loud music played, and you felt dizzy before yanking yourself away from Jack.

You felt frustrated. "What's wrong with you??", you asked.  
He didn't respond, but pointed to the road leading to the carnival. You wanted to ask where you were, but deduced that he would likely not respond.

Walking along the path you spoke nothing to each other. With every step you could feel his presence and form turning and twisting. He seemed bigger, much scarier. The carnival was now right in front of you, and you stepped in from the gates. Jack started growling in a very low voice, it was barely audible for you.

\---

E was reading, when he felt a low wave of awful aura coming from the house surrounding him. He took a piece of paper from his pocket and put it where he was left off in the book. He stood up from the mattress and opened the door. The wave had calmed, but he felt it leading in to the woods.  
He shouted for both you and Jack, but got no response. He put his hoodie and mask on. Now walking up the stairs he let himself into your room. No one. He snooped around for a moment, looking at your underwear drawer. He was tempted to take one pair, but left them alone. 'I wouldn't be a gentleman if I took them', he thought as if he was a gentleman at all.

He left the room and continued his way down the dim hall, opening the door to Jack's staircase. He walked up into the room. No one. He felt a sharp pain when he looked at the box on his table. It contained his infamous pictures.  
Usually pictures of children playing in the carnival, but the pictures now had Jack in them, with you behind him. He didn't notice this at first, but when he did, he gasped. He realized what Jack had done..


	11. Horror carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit scary for you if you are easily frightened by monsters or child abuse/mild gore!
> 
> L, Jack = Laughing Jack  
> E = Eyeless Jack
> 
> (Y/N) = Your name

Jack walked ahead of you. His hair was very long and black, his walking was animal-like and his were grunts very primal. He was almost like a wolf. You felt at peace, not at all scared by him.The children surrounding you weren't alarmed at all, as if he wasn't even there. Now that you thought of it, they didn't react to you either. Suddenly L stopped, making you collide with his back. He turned around, and you saw what was ahead of you two. They were cages, filled with screaming children. They reached their hands out trying to get a grip of someone walking near them. Suddenly the peace was gone. You stepped closer to the cages, walking past Laughing Jack.

''What..'', you said confused and frightened. You turned turned around to look at Jack.

His face looked deformed. It was really long, with tiny eyes and sharp teeth peeking out of his mouth. His eyes were cloudy, like a steamed glass. You couldn't tell where he was looking. His mouth started to water, as shown by the drool dripping down his jaw.

The children wept in fear as they saw Jack. They were the only ones to react to him in the carnival area. Pulling their hands back into the cage and trying to back away, Jack went past you to one of the biggest cages. He turned his head without moving his body towards you. His neck turned a little more than it should've been physically possible. 

A low, growling voice started to speak, without Jack's lips parting. 

''The pretty one over there'', he said pointing at a poor girl in the cage, ''her name is Liza''. The voice made your head hurt. It was incredibly frightening- those were his words. You nodded with eyebrows furrowed in fear. ''Yes?'', you confirmed.

''She's been here 30 years'', he said, ''as ripe as ever still''. You backed away a few steps, gripping your clothes in your fists.

''I've been saving her for a craving like this'', he said. ''I think she can finally join the carnival''

He ripped open the cage, taking the girl. She cried and screamed as you watched in horror. Slamming the cage shut once again, he ripped one arm off the poor girl. She screamed so loud your ears started to ring. 

''Stop, please stop'', you cried out to him, unable to move. Fearful tears started to run down your cheeks as you collapsed to the ground onto your knees. He ate all of her, ripping at her stomach and limbs. Now long dead, her face was bloody and horrifying. Then suddenly, Jack stopped. The girl started rising up, soon looking like the healthy girl she was just moments ago. But something was different. The children in the cage were real, gray and fearful as she had been. Now her skin and hair were glowing, and she was colorful like the carnival. The girl hugged Jack. Her lips formed a smile, then she put a tiny kiss on his cheek before backing off. 

''What a pretty carnival!'', she exclaimed. ''Thank you for showing me the way, laughing clown''. She started skipping her way toward the other children, already waiting for cotton candy and all the fun rides.

You were baffled. Your tears were still streaming, as you looked at the girl. Jack came from behind you, lifting your heavy form effortlessly. You immediately started screaming at the monster, trying to hit his face. ''Don't touch me!'', you shreaked as loud as you could. Before your brain could fathom anything that had happened, you were in your bed back at the house again.

\---

''(Y/N)!'', E roared your name launching at the room. He looked at your teary face and was taken aback. ''He didn't hurt you, did he?'', he asked with a breathy voice from running. You almost didn't understand the question. ''I uh.. no'', you finally said. He walked to you, going straight for a firm hug. ''Whatever you saw, it wasn't really him''. Eyeless Jack knew that this was not true. That WAS Laughing Jack at his truest self. A beast, dressed in sheep's clothing.   
E knew exactly what had happened. He didn't know how, but he did. (Y/N) started sobbing uncontrollably, for a while.

\---

Laughing Jack was outside. He was walking his horrible state off in the cold winds. It seemed to be working, as his form started to shrink and turn into what he usually looked like, a black and white skinny clown. Kind of funny, thinking about his appearance. He never really liked it, but somehow that's how he showed himself to children at carnivals. Without his cone nose and weird clothes, he almost looked a bit like Jeff the killer, an infamous and disliked member of the tiny circle of monstrosities. Jeff just had really scary eyes, which Jack did not. Jack was also a lot taller, the ''handsome'' Jeff if you will.

He walked back towards the house. Inside his room he took his costume off. This way he felt ''normal'', just as (Y/N) was. He put some boxers and sweatpants on, exiting the room without a shirt. A lot of his desires had awoken, blood lust only being one of them. He was walking towards your door. 

As he opened the door, he saw E giving (Y/N) a back massage on the bed. He had even taken his mask off, showing WAY too much comfort in her presence. 

''And what the fuck do you think you're doing, cunt?'', Jack said to E with a surprising anger. 

E was a bit shaken, but didn't move away from (Y/N). ''Soothing her'', he answered, ''because of what you did''. Jack felt guilt, regret and anger. ''I told you this was a bad idea, having a girl this close. You ended up scarring her!'', E shouted. 

''I didn't hurt her'', Jack said back a bit meekly. 

''You know what I meant, you shit-hole'', he said back to L.

Meanwhile they were arguing, you started to dissociate. Jack had frightened you, but not the same one standing there in the doorway, with no shirt. Who is Jack? Which Jack is this? Which Jack is the true one? All these questions were running through your mind. 

''You'd better fix things up REALLY fast'', E said angrily as he exited the room. You had missed the conversation before that, so you were not on par with all of this. Only Jack and you remained in the room. He walked towards you, looking taller than ever. He sat on the bed. You winced as if it was the first time you had woken up in the house. He drew you close, even though you were resistant. Now partially on his lap, your back was pressing on his chest. 

You felt a bit wet from his firm movements and the feeling of his crotch under you. He started whispering in your ear. ''I'm so sorry''


End file.
